phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick It Up A Notch
| image = Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb with Slash | band = Slash, Phineas and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) (with chorus of Ferb) | album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions | released = July 19, 2011 | genre = Heavy metal, hard rock | runtime = 2:31 (video) 4:05 (album) | band2 = Slash, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz Doofenshmirtz | before = None (Slash); Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (Phineas and Ferb); Brand New Best Friend (Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)) | after = Ferb Latin (Phineas and Ferb) | video = VVHSM5CYirI&obMovie versions sWovR9DzUT0Album version}} is the end-credit and promotional song for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, featuring Slash. Lyrics Movie Version Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Soundtrack version Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Gallery Background Information *This song was released as a single on July 19, 2011. *The music video debuted on Friday, July 22 during an airing of Disney's Pixar's Toy Story on Disney Channel. *Although the lyrics mention a Dean guitar, Slash's guitar of choice is a Gibson Les Paul. *The music video shows more of Perry's musical talent, showing him rocking out on a bass guitar. The first time that he was seen playing an instrument was when he played a guitar solo to repel aliens ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Phineas, Ferb and Buford are wearing their costumes as The Baljeatles, except Phineas isn't wearing his neck chain and black jacket ("The Baljeatles"). *Baljeet's face is on the drums most likely to the fact that Buford is the drummer and likes to pound Baljeet. *The line "But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin'" is a reference to the "Too young" line. *The song and music video appear on the end credits during the broadcast version of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension but not on the DVD or the Disney Channel Asia earlier broadcasts of the movie. It remains intact on the Netflix version. **Disney Channel Asia later aired a special version of the movie with the song and the music video on the end credits on November 19, 2011. *Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz did find not just one -but two- good rhymes for "evil", in opposition to Doofenshmirtz's failed attempts to do so as he tried to finish writing his own evil jingle ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *This is one of two songs to be more than 4 minutes long. The other is The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire). *The song was played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! while everyone waited for the show to start. *The stage is the same as the one for The Bettys concert in "Ready for the Bettys" *The background projects spiral patterns, like the ones seen in Ready for the Bettys and Gimme a Grade. *Povenmire and Marsh consider co-writing this song with Slash the surrealist moment of their lives. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Watch-Phineas-Ferbs-Showrunner-Survey-1055359.aspx *This song is released in Vevo (SlashVEVO) July 26, 2011. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob *Slash BMI Work #13200381 See also *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs pl:Czas do pieca dać Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Singles Category:Promotional Songs